User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 16: Shazam vs Ben 10
Ey, it's my first battle of 2017. Next battle will be the mid-season finale, and I have something fun planned for that, so stay tuned. Somehow, this is the second time this season I've ran into the issue of releasing a battle soon after someone else with a similar premise. So before we go any further, nothing in this battle was meant to rip off ERBofSmoshery and his battle with Ben 10. I wrote this way before his popped up, so anything that looks similar is purely coincidence. But while we're on the topic, you should check out his battle if you haven't already. It's great stuff :) Now, onto the battle of kids that transform into heroes! Beat: Battle: VS GO! Battle starts at 0:24 'Ben 10:' You’re in my universe Billy. I’m no ordinary kid I got the best rays of the Milky Way on my grid What you got? Some creepy Harry Potter magic biz Didn’t need to steal my powers from a sketchy little Whiz! This lean green machine can make his own superteam Fighting crime and skipping class, you bet I’m living the dream! You can’t school me, I’m too smart. I got a college degree I’m a freaking Friedkin freak who’s always where he’s gotta be (Rad.) You got some issues bud, you could use some help Must’ve been why mom and dad left you to take care of yourself! (Oh!) But hey, it’s not really a tragedy Now you get to travel whenever you finally get a foster family! 'Billy Batson:' Shut up brat, you have no idea what I’ve been through You would barely last a single second in my shoes I’m stepping up to bat, son, and I’ll knock it out the park I’ll show you the back of my right hand and make sure it leaves a mark I see your eye twitching, don’t try to tell me that you’re smart Hit the Omnitrix too hard, and you’ll lose before we start If a family is anything like yours then that’s a bummer They’re so sick of lying children they ship you off every summer I feel bad for the new aliens, the nicknames just get rougher But I guess you gotta take the piss sometimes to be a plumber Today, it’s looking like seven is your unlucky number And all your transformations make you look and act dumber! 'Ben 10:' Hey! Take that back, or you’ll have to face my Rath! I bet you wish you had all the cool gadgets that I have I make results, not excuses. I’m in my Ben Prime! Time to put you back in line. It’s hero time! 'Billy Batson:' Do us a favor, eat a peanut. It’ll end better that way When it’s time for me to transform, I own the day! Your stolen DNA can’t compete with genes of a man And you’ll regret coming into this without a plan. SHAZAM!!! 'XLR8:' (1:52 - 2:03 ) You’re in trouble now, I don’t mess around I run so fast my feet barely have time to touch the ground I’m a killer Kinet killing kiddy creepers crashin tracks You’re a super shoddy copy with a hobby, stealing cash I go 500 in two seconds. Villains? I don’t sweat em I beat em to a pulp and then I add em to my weapons You’re a blunder Captain Thunder, always come after the lightning There’s no fighting against the Omnitrix, get ready for some splicing 'Shazam:' *chuckles* I’m sorry, that verse just cracks me up You think that spitting nonsense at a fast speed makes you tough? I bring the scarlet fever and my cape got all the sparkles Don’t be DCved by my name, cause I’m still a Marvel! You top less than Mach 1? That won’t get the job done The Flash and I run faster than the bullets from Top Gun I got the speed of Mercury. Ain’t no way you’re hurting me Better run to a clinic cause you got burned to the third degree! (Oh!) 'Heatblast:' Talk about packing heat, it’s time for me to light this track I’m the hottest, but cold enough to put the whole team on my back Unlike you, barely even a league member, that’s too bad You were only noticed cause Cyborg thought that you were his dad I’d be mad if every friend I tried to make kept on missing me But no one’s missing my addition to Plumber history! These pyrokinetic genetics give me a penchant for victory The only thing that cools me off is your sickening trickery 'Shazam:' Ok, you’re good, I admit it, but I still got tricks up my sleeve And I’m not talking about the kind that gets you through school with C’s You’re deceived if you think I’m gonna back away from this fight At least I’m not the one sleeping with a teddy bear at night (Hahaha!) You’re only brave cause you met the future you But I’ll be laughing when you fail to reach your maximum potential dude The Shazam fam packs a punch way meaner than Kevin Levin An fat old man and a grumpy tween will always come second 'Four Arms:' I don’t appreciate you insulting my cousin and grandad Now you’ve made this terrible Tetramand very mad! It’s no wonder women stab your heart at every single instance You know how to be the best, but your ignorance is a hindrance For instance, let’s begin with the time you helped Luthor win his, Dispute with Superman even though he’s clearly villainous You hypocrite, how can you question the morals of the League, When you crushed a little girl’s heart in her time of need? 'Shazam:' If you’re gonna get personal then two can play at that game There’s a reason why most alien lifeforms fear your name You beat Vilgax to an inch of his life, left him weak You’re no hero, you’re just an intergalactic identity thief! Crippling your rival because you’re fed up with them is a sin And I’ve never had to stoop down to my enemy’s level to win You and your rapping are more pathetic than your fear of clowns Don’t need to say more. Omniverse already put you down Who Won? ---- Category:Blog posts